Fangs of Love
by MissConfused17
Summary: His venom runs deep in her veins. Even since the first day AJ had come to Smackdown roster a certain Apex predator Randy Orton had his eyes on her. But when she starts a relationship with CM Punk he gets jealous and will do anything in his power to separate them. WARNING- There will be AJ & CM Punk like a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my first fanfic kind of scared but you know I'll get over it. This will be like a pre-first chapter mean it's not the real chapter it's more like an introduction to the fic. AJ & Randy is a couple that has my attention for sometime thanks to YouTube videos so I need to get my feels out in here. WARNING there will be AJ & Punk in here too. Well then here is the intro to the fanfic.**

Intro to- Fangs of Love

I sat in the backstage area waiting for the Divas match as I always did I mean how could you not the Divas were all pretty girls. But today there was going to be a new diva debuting tonight by the ring name of AJ which made me more into the match just to see her skills. On the monitor where I was not the only Superstar watching, the new diva's theme played thought the area and on the monitor.

**_I look up and see my name in lights,  
All the people coming here tonight.  
Everybody's gonna have big fun. (big fun, big fun, big fun)  
I got my guitar and microphone,  
On the stage is where I feel at home,  
Now we're rolling in to rock the house. (rock the house, the house, the house)  
And I know that you can hear me from the front to the back,  
Gonna show you a good time,  
Cuz this is where it's at! (at, at, at)  
Right now (now), We're gonna rock you right now (now), We're gonna rock you right now (now)_**

She stepped into the ring and my eyes never left the screen as she did a peace sign to the crowd showing her amazing smile. When the other diva entered the ring my mind just kept thinking of AJ you know so I could get to know her wrestling ability not for any other reason. As the match started I watched the short diva run at Tamina hitting her with the most beautiful dropkick I had ever seen right in the chest. Knocking Tamina right off her feet hitting the mat so some guy in the back yelled, "Earthquake!"

After a minute it looked like Tamina was going to win as AJ was helpless on Tamina's shoulder but then AJ twisted her body all the way around Tamina locking her head and arms up in a submission. Tamina slowly bent down to the mat as I would think that the pain was too much for even her to handle as she tapped on the mat and AJ released her from the submission.

Her match had just ended as she held her hair back and quickly climbed out of the ring hitting the floor a bright smile on her face. AJ was heading back up the ramp as Smackdown cut to a backstage segment with Dolph Ziggler and Vickie.

I wanted to meet AJ face to face so I got up to my feet and ran down the hall all the way to the curtain here I stood there and waited. I put on a signature creepy smile that could scare anyone out of their shoes as the curtain moved and AJ followed. "Shit!" She fell to the floor quickly as I extended my hand to her as she grabbed it and I helped her up quick note though, her hands were soft.

Her soft doe brown eyes looked up at me as I spoke to her, "AJ you have serious wrestling talent for a diva. My names Randy, Randy Orton."

**Reviews are welcome hopefully you enjoyed it so far. **


	2. Hell begins :)

**This is the official first chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. :)**

* * *

**_There is a poll on my profile for a new fic or One Shot you can vote.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I…know who you are Randy, I'm a pretty big fan of yours." She was excited by the look in her eye and wouldn't be I'm Randy Orton for crying out loud.

"Oh is that so? I couldn't imagine a girl like you liking the Apex Predator, thought you would be more of a John Cena kind of girl."

"No way! I mean I respect what that man was done for this company but to be honest he ain't that good of a wrestler. I could guess your favorite diva."

"John is okay. 5 moves of doom! Well AJ that was random and no you couldn't."

"Yes I can Randal, don't you ever underestimate my skills."

"Okay then take a whirl geek goddess."

"Trish?"

"No come on now AJ give it another shot."

"Lita?"

"Nope."

"Okay I give up."

"My new favorite diva happens to be you." AJ suddenly tinted pink when I spoke it was kind of cute. But she wasn't looking at me at all see was looking at the self proclaimed Best in the World CM Punk. I kept my eyes on AJ as she just kept looking at Punk, she probably didn't even hear what I said.

And that's when Punk looked back over at her and sent her one of his smirks, motioning for her to go over there to talk to him. And that's exactly what AJ did leaving me there to go talk to Punk the blush on her face was now a deep red in color. Now I was alone just standing there as I had an idea of what if I go over to AJ, Punk and Daniel Bryan.

Of course that's what I did as I moved over to the crate where they were all standing as I saw a site that my eyes wouldn't ever think about seeing. There was AJ feeling Punk's arms and giggling over it. My arms are much better than his are.

"Yeah so you were great out there tonight Miss. AJ that is for your first time."

"Really? Cause it means a lot from you Punk since you're the Best in the World and all."

"Punk." That's all the words I could say in my "get away from here" voice. Punk and AJ both turned around to see me as Daniel was already gone by now from being ignored. "What is it that you want Randy cause can't you see I'm a little busy talking to AJ?"

"Well have you thought that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you Punk?" I might have gotten a bit mad and was talking up a lot of shit that wasn't true but I was hoping I was.

"Yes I'm sure I do Randy I wasn't doing anything important before." AJ quietly spoke as she looked at me with eyes with a little emotion due to the facts that she was worn out from her match.

Now this kind of hurt my heart a little bit for some odd reason. Did I have feelings for AJ? Yes, but I didn't think I thought of her in this way. Punk glanced down at AJ as he placed his hands gently over her ears almost like earmuffs.

"See Randy you're the odd one out even though I can clearly see what this is all about. So you should leave now before your life ends up a living hell."

"What do you mean you see what this is all about? Just by standing there Punk you're making me feel like hell." I said questioning Punk.

"Oh come on Randal I see the way you were talking to AJ before. You have feeling for her and that's how I'll give you hell." Punk took his hands off of AJ's ears and she automatically looked back to Punk as if I wasn't there at all.

"What was that all about Punky?" There it goes again another pain in my heart. She gave him some pet name thing what's next they start dating and actually nine months later she has a kid. That right there would piss me off so much.

Punk bent over AJ and gave her a kiss on the cheek making the pink came back to her face. "Let's go AJ get away from here and we can talk." "Okay." She blurted that out fast as Punk grabbed her hand and they moved though the halls of the arena AJ's laughs echoing behind them.

All I could think about right then and there was what are they going to talk about I guess I was going to figure it out soon enough.

My living hell is just only being.

* * *

**There is the first chapter not long but it's pretty much a filler for the next chapter. Sorry it took long to upload this computer was stupid.**

**Reviews are highly welcomed.**

**3-5 reviews = NEW CHAPTER xD**


End file.
